


[Podfic] The Last Post

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, LiveJournal - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Last Post" by RheannaAuthor's original summary:Is there anyone here?





	[Podfic] The Last Post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280691) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 

[MP3 download or stream](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Q_g0oG2Zkfspm33SKBZPHs-vixb5Q8ey) | 0:10:52 | 10MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RUddv5InXEvYoL0qaSjOT5dbFWgGVECk) | 0:10:52 | 10MB

**Author's Note:**

> I podficced this as a cold reading, based on the summary, author's notes, and first line. 
> 
> It's even more relevant now that livejournal has been basically abandoned as a home for fandom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585130) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra)


End file.
